Fangirl Moments
by Kanki Youji
Summary: Random collection of drabbles, one shots, and rants.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a collection of one-shots that the fangirl inside me thinks up. Watch out, yaoi obsessed, extremely kinky, random chick writing this! The titles may have something to do with the one-shot, then again it might be something I just felt like putting there. So basically it could be called, say 'Scarecrow under the Cherry Blossom Tree(1)' and it could actually be a KakaSaku one-shot like the title suggests, or it could be about Shino or something. Also, these fic will be anything from 50 to 5000 words, though I'll try to give you a heads up when I write a super-long one. I'll also try and warn you when I write something especially strange. I'll also give warnings for any Yaoi and Lemon that I write, but you don't have to worry about those yet, I'll try and keep it pg-13 for at least the first twenty or so. Let's see if I make it!

Lastly, if anyone wants something specific written, just ask me! My e-mails and I'll take any suggestions. It may take a while, but ask and you shall receive. I'll work on pretty much anything I get, but it might not turn out like you expect, though I'll do my best. Anyways, enough of my gab, on to the one-shots!

Scarecrow under the Cherry Blossom Tree is the title of a fic I wrote. You steal the title, you die.


	2. Highly Polished Stalking Skillz

**A/N: O.K., this was supposed to be a funny little NaruHina and some NaruSasu as well, but somewhere along the road it became something completely different. So, instead of a comedic short about Sasuke and Hinata stalking our favorite hyper-active knuckle-head ninja, it turned into a SasukeXHinata story. I don't even like this ship (In my opinion, Sasuke either belongs with Naruto, or good and dead), but it's… nice to write. You'll probably see me writing a lot more of this, because – even though I don't support the ship – I really do like writing them together, and have gotten a bunch of ideas for one-shots (and possibly even full length fics) involving them. Anyways, I now present to you my first ever SasukeXHinata story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata was getting really good at going unnoticed. She could follow nearly anyone without being caught, though she usually only used her mad stalking skills on a certain knuckle-head ninja. Why would she want to follow anyone else around? She had been following her obsession for more than half the day, and had yet to be spotted. Over all, a very good day. Something was bothering the Hyuuga girl though. She kept getting the feeling that she was being… not followed… accompanied. Like she wasn't the only one stalk-er-following her dearest Naruto. She had no proof of it, though, because every time she looked around she couldn't see anyone else. It was strange, she knew she was alone, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Today, though, she was sure that there was someone else, so sure that it was throwing her off. When she had looked around for what had to have been the fifteenth time in the last two hours, she remembered he byakugan. Managing not to hit herself in the head for forgetting it, Hinata quickly went through the hand signs.

"Byakugan!" She whispered, then looked around. _What the heck? Why is Sasuke following Naruto around?_ she wondered, seeing the Uchiha through two walls and a barrel. Deciding that it couldn't be anything good – after all, the Uchiha was always fighting with Naruto. She had heard that the two had gotten into a fight on their last mission, but she hadn't stayed to find out who was the victor, instead she had run off to see if Naruto was hurt in anyways. He wasn't, and, she had beat a hasty, stuttering retreat. Maybe he had won and Sasuke was trying to get even? Admittedly, it didn't seem like him, but Hinata didn't really pay attention to anyone but Naruto when she was around him, and she had never really been alone with Sasuke, so it was possible… Braver than she ever was when faced with her crush, Hinata decided to check it out.

It was a simple matter to get across the two buildings, moving ever foreword as she did so, her eyes never leaving the Uchiha's back. She was about to jump down, and walk up to Sasuke, fake stutter in place as she asked him what he was doing, when her target turned around, looked up, and spoke to her.

"Hyuuga Hinata? What are you doing on that roof?" Sasuke sounded… almost interested. Like he could care, but he just didn't.

"How's that any of your business?" Hinata demanded, startled out of her stutter. "And why are you following Naruto? You're not planning to hurt him or anything, are you?"

"No. How do you know if I'm following him or not? For that matter, why do you know he's up ahead of us?" Sasuke asked, uncharacteristically talkative. "And why aren't you stuttering?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at the heiress with a look Hinata didn't recognize in his eyes.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Hinata asked, slipping back into her usual persona.

"Drop the act, Hinata. Now that I've heard you without your stutter it sounds forced." Sasuke told her, suddenly on the roof-top beside her.

"What do you want with Naruto, Sasuke?" She asked, taking a step back involuntarily. He was so close to her that it was unnerving, she could feel his breath, and that look in his eyes was starting to freak her a bit.

"Naruto? I don't want Naruto for anything…" he told her, closing the gap she had made between them. Hinata gasped slightly as his hand captured her own.

"Y-you were following him!" She insisted, her stutter real, for once. She tried to back away again, but he wouldn't let her, instead pulling her even closer to him. Close enough that their bodies brushed, sending a tingle up her spine that she didn't want to feel. Well, she did want to feel it, just not with _him_. It should be Naruto she was standing so close to, Naruto's body that made hers shiver like Sasuke's was doing now.

"Following him? No, Hinata." Sasuke said with a small laugh, leaning in to whisper something into the Hyuuga's ear. "I was following you!" he told her, his voice low and it sent a frightening feeling of need through her.

She was hyper-aware of every little move his body made while it was pressing ever so slightly against hers, so she knew the second his mouth started moving from her ear to her mouth, but she was helpless to stop it. What was worse, she found that she didn't iwant/i to stop it. She found that she was longing for his lips to brush hers, longing for them to do so very much more than that. Sasuke wasn't forcing himself on her, he was taking a long time to get to the actual kiss, giving her time to pull away, his grip on her had loosened as well, but all that Hinata could think was that he was taking to much time. She wanted him to kiss her – no matter how wrong it felt, to want him instead of her dearest Naruto – and she wanted him to kiss her _now_.

Then the kiss was upon her, and it was the best thing she had ever felt. It was unsure, gentle… sweet. Hinata found herself wishing that he wouldn't stop. Wishing, even that he would take it just a bit further. But, like all good things, it had to come to an end. Their lips parted, and Sasuke started to step away, opening his mouth to apologize or something, but Hinata cut him off. She advanced on Sasuke, placing her small hands on his chest and standing on tip-toe in order to press her lips to his. Sasuke was nothing if not responsive, his lips parted a bit as they melded with hers, and Hinata soon felt the flick of his tongue on her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She was about to comply when she decided to make him work a bit for it. Smiling under the kiss, her lips stayed shut. Sasuke was no idiot, he saw what she was after, and knew what he wanted. Instead of begging for it, he decided to make his own entrance, and he pulled her closer, nearly crushing her to him, and bit her lower lip lightly. Hinata gasped, and Sasuke seized the opportunity, slipping inside of her, and setting her mouth afire. He was pretty much in control after that, as she offered up no more resistance, only pushing him slightly away once, to free her hands so that they could tangle in his ebony locks.

When they broke apart, both were gasping for air, faces flushed and eyes wild. Neither spoke for a moment, and Hinata was perfectly happy to just continue kissing until someone came looking for them, but Sasuke pulled back from her next advance.

"Not that I don't want to kiss you again, Hinata – I do – but shouldn't you be following someone? I was under the impression that you were after Naruto…" he asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"Who?" Hinata asked. Sasuke smiled, and for the third time that night, their lips met.


	3. PLANT FOOD! Fertalizer!

A/N: Watch out, this one's AU. I was laughing at those '7 min in heaven with the Naruto Characters' things that seem to be all over the internet. Especially with the Akatsuki, I mean, dude! First of all, what the hell are they doing in the same room as the 'good guys' without a giant battle? And how are Sasuke and Itachi not at each other's throats? And when one of them is shoved into a closet with a crazed, test taking fangirl, what are the odds that the chicks gonna get kissed? My bets on her ending up dead. I just couldn't believe how stupid it was (even though I myself have taken those tests – and laughed my head off!) so I decided to write my own version of what happened in one of them… I've got some random comments scattered throughout this, so I'll just put numbers in their place, and you can scroll down if you want to see whatever it is I felt needed to be said.

You (I'm trying my best to make this sound like an actual answer you could get, and they always refer to the chick as 'you' so I will to. Also… I'm assigning you a person that you want, though that probably won't be who you get. Oh, and everyone seems to want you… Anywho, let's start this over, shall we?)

You reached into the basket that Sakura oh-so-ceremonially shoved in your face and pulled out a small slip of paper, praying to every god you knew that you got Sasuke (1) or his older (2) brother. You could deal with him too (3), sure he killed his family off, but he's still hot! You're hand was shaking as you opened one eye to peek at your choice.

"White?" you ask, looking hopefully at the two Uchiha brothers who were duct-taped to their chairs to keep them from killing each other right then and there. (4) Neither of them said a word, but you saw someone in an Akatsuki cloak stand up in the corner of your eye. 'iPlease be Sasori or Deidra/i' you thought 'iHell, Pein would be nice to. He's hot/i' When you looked over you saw… Zetsu!

"NO! NOT ZETSU! HE'S GONNA &#! EAT ME!(6)" You screamed as you were dragged toward the closet and shoved in via Naruto and Sakura. Zetsu walked in after you, and the door was shut, and you were plunged into darkness. You could vaguely here Naruto barricading the door so that you couldn't get out, but you weren't paying attention to that, you were busy trying not to hyperventilate. Suddenly, you heard a voice from across the closet.

"Hi"

"AHHHHHHH!(7)" you screeched.

"You're… hot(8)"

"Really? Thanks!"

"But I'm hungry"

"… crap"

And that was the last word you said. How very, very sad. When the door was opened, you were no-where to be seen, and Zetsu was smiling sheepishly. (9)

"You ate her?" a random person asked. Zetsu nodded. Nobody looked that upset over the new turn of events.

"Cool. Now we can go back to actually being in character" another random person commented. Because the fan-fictions power had run out, Sasuke and Itachi were now able to break free of their duct-tape constraints, and so started trying to kill each other, and the Akatsuki and 'our hero's' stopped magically getting along. All hell broke loose, and everything was how it should be.

1. Lolz! You're a Sasuke fangirl! Ha! Sorry, I think Sasuke's over-rated…

2. hotter

3. Wow. Unfaithful much?

4. That's some good duct-tape!

5. What about Hidan? Or Tobi? huggles Tobi Or Kisame? Or Kakazu? Or Zetsu? There not good enough for you?

6. Aww! Poor Zetsu! huggles Zetsu then jumps away before I can be eaten

7. Chicken!

8. So… not... Zetsu… Ah, well, this is how the write in the quizzes.

9. Ha! You're plant food! Fertilizer!


End file.
